


Unicorn

by archangelwithashotgun



Series: Tumblr Prompts [45]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Meg Masters, F/M, Kissing, Minor Castiel/Meg Masters, One Word Prompts, Tumblr Prompt, unicorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Megstiel and "Hello again."</p>
<p>Trapped in his vessel with Lucifer, Castiel delves deeper into his mind for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unicorn

_Chaos is an angel who fell in love with a demon._

– Christopher Poindexter.

::

The Bunker was shaking again. Castiel threw his hands out to maintain his balance, eyes flitting around the kitchen in confusion.

“What’s going on?” he asked out loud, stumbling slightly as the rumbling and shaking continued.

Pots and pans slid off the shelving units and crashed heavily onto the cement floor, the legs of chairs bounced frantically in their positions, and the TV resting on the kitchen table wobbled lightly on the wooden surface. Castiel spun around as the dishrack next to the sink tipped over the edge of the counter and sent many mugs and plates shattering on the floor, getting more and more anxious.

“Lucifer?” he muttered hesitantly; he wasn’t the only one in his mind, and though it was probably unwise to call out for the fallen archangel, Lucifer might have an idea as to what was happening.

Curiously, once the name of his pertained older brother left Castiel’s lips, the shaking stopped. No more pots and pans fell to the floor, the chairs ceased in their bouncing, and the TV was still, right on the cusp of tipping over the edge of the table.

“Hello?” he called out, an ominous feeling coiling in his gut. The Bunker remained quiet, and Castiel huffed out a frustrated breath, turning to look over his shoulder. “ _Hello_?”

“Hello again, Clarence.”

Castiel froze, his shoulders stiffening.

“Oh, come on now, handsome. Is that how you greet an old flame?”

Castiel drew in a careful breath, releasing it as he slowly began to turn back around to face the front. Gradually his eyes widened, catching sight of the woman before him, and he could feel his breath halt in his lungs.

Meg smirked, arms crossed over her chest nonchalantly as she leaned on the doorframe of the kitchen entrance. “Remember me?” she asked, eyes narrowing in familiar mischievousness, her smirk growing and twisting into something dangerously predatory.

“Meg,” Castiel whispered, hands clenching at his sides. The angel sighed, bowing his head as he sunk in resignation. “So Lucifer had gone to the extreme, and has succeeded in driving me insane.”

“Well, that’s one way of looking at it,” Meg grinned. “Did I drive you _wild_ when I was still around and kicking?”

“You’re _dead_ ,” Castiel gritted out, raising his head to look at the demon before him. “You went up against Crowley, and you _died_.”

“Damn straight, I died,” Meg nodded, her smirk dwindling, and Castiel watched as her expression twisted into something hard, something angry. “I _died_ because you and Tweedle Dumb and Dumber were going to kill Crowley. I _died_ to give you a _chance_. And not only are you now teaming up with _the one who killed me_ , but you’re letting the actual Devil take over your pretty little meatsuit. Seems like for everything that has happened so far, Clarence, it was clearly a wasted effort.”

Castiel faltered and nearly staggered backward with the blow those words delivered, his heart throbbing as it recoiled.

“Meg,” Castiel replied pleadingly. The demon merely raised a brow, still stone-faced and hard. “You have to believe me. I never wanted you to die, and I will always be sorry that you did.”

For a long moment, Meg stared at Castiel, unwavering, her brown eyes scrutinizing as she took in the distressed angel before her. Castiel sagged lightly, desperation racing through his mind. Meg had no right to forgive him, and years ago he would have even said that she didn’t have the capability of doing so. But during their time together when she was alive, she regained something. Something that would have definitely led to her redemption.

Castiel watched, lips pressed together, eyes sorrowful, and waited.

Meg shifted, her glare flitting between each of Castiel’s deep cerulean orbs, and suddenly her eyes softened. Her expression scrunched up in fierce disbelief, and she groaned out a sigh as she dipped her down head to the ground.

“A puppy, you’re a goddamn puppy,” she muttered darkly to herself. She lifted her head, and Castiel felt a swell of emotion inflate inside his chest when he noticed that a large portion of Meg’s former rage had dissipated, replaced by exasperation as she shook her head. “Can’t deny those baby blues, gorgeous.”

Through his elation, Castiel felt his cheeks glow warm with the tacked-on compliment.

“Thank you,” he murmured.

“Well, don’t thank me just yet,” Meg rolled her eyes, uncrossing her arms and pushing off of the doorframe. “You have bigger fish to deal with.”

“Such as?” Castiel asked, tilting his head.

“Lucifer, the big guy driving this hot bod?” Meg started, nodding toward Castiel. “He’s up against some big bad, and he’s losing. Really badly.”

“Amara,” Castiel whispered.

“Jeez Louis, Clarence, you’ve got all kinds of women coming after your ass, don’tcha?” Meg questioned, a playful tinge to her voice as she bounced her brows.

“She is the Darkness,” Castiel informed her. “The _biggest_ bad you could ever face. It took all the power of Lucifer, Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, and God—“ Castiel winced in apology when Meg flinched at the name of the Almighty “—just to overcome her enough to lock her away. She’s escaped from her prison, and I agreed to let Lucifer use me as his vessel so that he may face her. I was… I was under the assumption that he could face her singlehandedly.”

“Yeah, well, something tells me that the Devil ain’t much for telling the truth these days,” Meg drawled, shrugging as she stepped forward. “Sounds like you’re in over your head.”

“I might be,” Castiel agreed softly. He raised his eyes to look at her, narrowing them curiously. “Though all of this doesn’t answer what _you’re_ doing here.”

Again, Meg shrugged, a light smirk on her face. “If I had the answer to that question, angel-face… I still probably wouldn’t tell you. What can I say? I’m a tease.”

Castiel huffed out a small laugh, growing more and more pensive. “You said Lucifer was being hurt.”

“Quite badly, judging by the earthquake,” Meg agreed, glancing up toward the kitchen ceiling.

“I escape here whenever sharing a conscious with Lucifer is… too much,” Castiel admitted, taking a final lingering look around the room.

“Overwhelmed by Satan. Now that’s something I’ve never heard of before,” Meg stated sarcastically.

“I’ve noticed,” Castiel continued, ignoring the light jab at humor, “that whenever I come here, I find myself… calmed. Usually it’s just by watching television or reading a book but… overall, it’s generally pleasant experience. What’s different about now is that I’ve never had someone manifest inside this dwelling with me before.”

Meg’s smirk grew to its full capacity. “Does that make me a special sunflower, Clarence?”

Castiel contemplated that, and slowly nodded. “Perhaps. Perhaps you are. Perhaps you’re here because Lucifer is getting destroyed, and I sunk deeper into my consciousness to find comfort. And perhaps… you’re that comfort.”

Meg gave a start, eyes narrowing, and she opened her mouth to reply to that but was interrupted by a noise. A faint rumbling, similar to what happened earlier, but much more muffled and controlled. And yelling. A lot of yelling. Castiel glanced away from Meg to scan his surrounding, brows furrowed. He could hear the distinct sound of Dean, and the more faraway voice of Sam.

The Winchesters were near.

“Sounds like the cavalry has finally arrived,” Meg said, stepping forward. “Maybe it’s time to come out?”

“I don’t know that I can,” Castiel muttered.

Meg rolled her eyes.

“One thing I know about my father is that he’s not like me,” she said, walking even closer. She was right in front of Castiel now, head tilted back to fully face the angel. “He’s the Devil, sure. But he’s also an archangel. You can expel him, y’know. It’s not impossible. You’re letting him sink his claws in too deep.”

“I don’t want to leave,” Castiel whispered, his voice suddenly mournful.

Meg tutted, shaking her head. “You’re going to have to, Clarence. Those boneheads need you a heck of a lot more than I do. Besides, I’m dead, remember?”

“I remember,” Castiel replied shortly, unable to keep the snap out of his voice.

Meg raised her brows but said nothing in reply to Castiel’s rapid change of attitude. Castiel closed his eyes briefly and sighed, pressing his lips together.

“I’ll go back,” Castiel finally agreed, his posture sagging even as he attempted to stand tall. “I’ll expel Lucifer.”

“There’s the little angel that could,” Meg praised lightly. “Now get out of here.”

He hesitated, but Castiel eventually nodded and walked around the demon, heading toward the exit of the kitchen. But at the entryway, he paused. And he quickly turned back around and marched toward Meg.

Meg’s brows quickly flew up in obvious surprise, but before she could say anything Castiel was gripping her by her upper arms and pushing her against the edge of the table and pressing his lips roughly to hers in a harsh kiss.

It was reminiscent of the one they shared before, when Meg was still alive; clashing tongues and heaving breaths, clutching hands and frantic lips. When it was over an eternity, Castiel was the one to pull away, tugging his lips free from the demon’s, and he found himself smiling softly past his gasping breaths at the black lust coating Meg’s eyes.

“I just wanted to let you know before I leave,” Castiel murmured, his breath flowing warmly over’s Meg’s parted mouth, “I still consider this one of my fondest memories.”

Meg paused before giving him a scowl, though her eyes shined with more emotion than she was willing to openly display. Castiel understood that about her, and his smile widened.

“Oh go on,” Meg said, fingers gripping Castiel’s biceps firmly before loosening her grip. “Get out of here, little unicorn.”

Castiel grinned. He pulled away slowly, keeping her in his sights as they parted from one another. Meg made an impatient gesture with her hand, and Castiel chuckled. At her bidding, he turned around and walked out of the kitchen, leaving the demon behind, their last kiss playing in his mind.


End file.
